Imperium Sarezjańskie (Nexus Uniwersum)
Imperium Sarezjańskie - państwo powstałe w 1118 roku według swojego kalendarza, mocno zbliżonego do juliańskiego. Jest to wielorasowe państwo z dość liczną armią, populacją i terytoriami oraz niezwykle olbrzymim wsparciem technologicznym i dobrą gospodarką, jednak populacja i wielorasowy program państwa doprowadza niekiedy do napięć między rasami i grupami. Głową państwa jest Imperator Tarias Mall. Państwo to jest w multiwymiarze, zwanym Nexusem. Mieszkańcy tych wymiarów zakładają, ze cały świat to Nexus, a wielu uważa, że wszystkie powinny zostać zjednoczone. Jest to, według wielu mieszkańców, wymiar całkowicie nienormalny. Swoją stolicę ma w starym mieście Andraxon, usadzoną nad brzegiem rzeki London, w jej delcie. Ustrojem państwa jest monarchia konstytucyjna. Historia Powstanie Cesarstwa mały|282px|Flaga CesarstwaPaństwo to powstało podczas Wieków Ciemnych. Wyspy Sarezjańskie są kształtem podobne do Wysp Brytyjskich, ale są tam inne dialekty, przyroda i kultura. W 605 roku przed ich erą na Wyspy przybyli pierwsi ludzie, którzy zasiedlili tereny nad rzeką London. Zachodnie góry stanowiły źródło dochodów i pasterstwa, klimat wysp był dosyć chłodny i wilgotny, więc dużo ludzi nosiło wełnę owczą oraz skórę z niedźwiedzi, wilków i wielu innych zwierząt z dobrym sposobem ochrony przed zimnem. W 56 roku przed ich erą, ludzie weszli w epokę brązu, zakładali własne miasta i byli jednymi z wielu politeistów. Istnieli tam druidzi i guślarze, życi toczyło się jak w naszym średniowieczu. Wówczas najechało ich podobne do Rzymu państwo, zwane Imperium. Archeologia wskazuje, że Ci mieszkańcy byli jednymi z najbardziej walecznych ludów na planecie, stawili skuteczny opór najeźdźcom z południa, a i tak padli w wyniku lepiej wyszkolonych sił wroga, bardziej licznych zresztą. Wraz z upadkiem Imperium w 312 roku ich ery, sarezjańskie ludy zostały wciągnięte w wiek wewnętrznych walk plemiennych, istnieli różni wasale, a na dodatek zaatakowali ich piraci z północy. Do 1118 roku nie było żadnego władcy wysp. Wówczas to grupka złożona z niewielkich wasali obaliła niektórych potężnych władców, a jeden z nich, wybrany demokratycznie, okrzyknął się arcykrólem Wielkiej Sarezji. Wielka została zaatakowana przez archipelagi i Małą Sarezję, leżącą na zachód od wyspy. Arcykról zrzekł się tytułu, po 25 latach pokonał najeźdźców i okrzyknął się cesarzem Wysp, doprowadzając do schizmy w chrześcijańskopodobnym kościele, samemu zostając Patriarchą, a jego małżonka - Matriarchinią. Wojny religijne i krucjaty Na północ od Wysp istniały dzikie ludy, na południu reszta religii, która nie akceptowała schizmy, a wewnątrz archipelagu istnieli nadal buntownicy i inne siły niegodzące się na taki porządek. Cesarz miał pod swoją komendą trzech arcykrólów, czyli władców danych wysp, a Ci mieli 5 królów, królowie - różnych hrabiów, diuków i książąt. Wojny religijne trwały 3 stulecia i nie przyniosły rezultatów, a wkrótce potem Ci sami, co walczyli z nimi, poprosili o pomoc w walce z "heretykami". Sarezjanie wzięli udział w walkach z nimi w celu zdobycia miasta Holium, świętego miejsca trzech religii. Steampunkowe państwo W XVI wieku rozpoczęła się kolonizacja, dalsza historia niemal zbiega się z historią Wielkiej Brytanii, tyle że były inne nazwy. Aż do XIX wieku, bo zamiast stanąć po stronie antyrewolucyjnej, była neutralna, dopóki antyrewolucyjne wojska nie zaatakowały ich kantonu. Wtedy stanęli po stronie rewolucjonistów i od tamtego momentu byli najpotężniejszymi w całej swej historii. Ustępowali jedynie dwóm innym narodom, ale wkrótce wojna między tymi dwoma pozwoliła im na niesamowity rozwój technologiczny. Tran wielorybi, gaz bagienny, proch bezdymny - stali się niemalże władcami świata. Stworzyli sterowce, statki elektryczne, metro i wiele innych rzeczy. Wkrótce po ekspedycji gwiezdnej na swój księżyc, spotkali rozbity statek ludzi. Wówczas odkryli, że nie są jedynymi homo sapiens we wszechświecie oraz że istnieje wiele innych wymiarów. Dołączyli do Zjednoczonej Federacji Wymiarów. Ich postawa z lekka komunistyczna i mocno imperialistyczna doprowadziła do wielu wojen, w wyniku których zdobyli całkiem sporo planet. Nie zważali nawet na lokalną u siebie Ligę Narodów, czyli rodzaj organizacji jednoczący narody planety macierzystej gatunku. Kolonizacja nowych terenów, wymiarów i planet Po nieudanej wojnie czterech piór nastała wojna domowa - powstania w koloniach i dominiach, ale Imperial Air Force i Imperial Navy walczyli tylko z zamachowcami, terrorystami i bandytami. Biednym dawali dwukrotnie więcej, niż liderzy strajku. Rozpoczęli wówczas kolonizację innych wymiarów, w jednym z nich dotarli do wrogiej i jałowej niekiedy galaktyki, którą opanował insektoidalny gatunek, wysysający całe życie na planecie. W drugiej z galaktyk znalazł Dominium, walczące w imię Wyższego Dobra oraz ludzi walczący za jakiegoś nieśmiertelnego, wręcz boskiego człowieka. Wszystko to były wymiary Nexusa. W Mieszanym Świecie skolonizowali bardzo mało planet - tylko dwie w Alfa Centauri i to wszystko. Nie mogli skolonizować Układu Słonecznego, ponieważ to oznaczałoby zerwanie warunków pokojowych z Federacją oraz Cesarstwem. Dlatego też utrzymują najpilniej jak mogą Centauri, ponieważ jest to jedyny system, na którym są ich wojska i flagi. Imperium utrzymuje tam ponad 7 garnizonów, czekając na dogodny moment, by ponownie wysłać flotę ekspedycyjną i zaatakować te dwie frakcje. Polityka zagraniczna i wewnętrzna Ustrojem państwowym jest monarchia konstytucyjna - monarcha jest głową państwa i ma te same prawa, co parlament, więc są tu też wpływy republiki semiprezydenckiej. Imperator jest monarchą i ma władzę nad Prezydium, czyli grupą prezydentów i premierów państw członkowskich, prowincji i dominiów. Premierem Imperium jest kanclerz, który kieruje Ministerium. Ministeria Prezydentialne z kolei to te, należące do prezydentów i pod kierownictwem premierów. Istnieje też Izba Lordów, czyli senat, złożony wyłącznie ze szlachty i Izba Gminu, złożona z przedstawicieli nie-szlachty. Wsparcia udzielają też bandzie "CreationKeeper". Zagraniczne stosunki wypadają różnie. Najbardziej pokojowo podchodzi do swoich sprzymierzeńców Federacji Mikronacyjnej, Hanzy Słonecznej i dwóch terrańskich państw - Konfederacji i Republiki. Równie przyjaźnie podchodzi do różnych korporacji. Charakter z lekka komunistyczny, traktujący o istnieniu mocno rozwiniętej własności państwowej i dobru ludu państwa sprawił, że takimi sprzymierzeńcami są również narody komunistyczne, które mimo ich marksizmu, a także wrogości wobec leninizmu i pochodnych tego typu rzeczy, są przyjaźnie nastawione. Równie przyjazna jest Wielka Brytania i wiele innych państw anglosaskich i germańskich. Również Rosjanie lubią Sarezję. Neutralne nastawienie panuje względem takich krajów, jak Imperium Arkturiańskie, rządy niezależnych kolonii, Dominium Terran oraz Zakonu Rycerzy Miecza Równowagi. Nie szukają z nimi wojny, ale niektórzy lordowie z Izby już tak. Jeśli zaś Imperium zostanie zaatakowane przez jakieś ugrupowanie, wówczas status obojętności zostaje zniesiony. Choć panują napięcia między wieloma krajami, to jednak obojętność przeważa względem całej monarchii. Zażarta wrogość jest między Sarezją, a wrogami Wspólnoty - Ładem i Chaosem. Nic dziwnego, bowiem zabili miliardy niewinnych mieszkańców jednej z planet sarezyjskich. Flota imperialna zmasakrowała i zniszczyła wszelki opór ze strony grup dwóch Żywiołów Pierwotnych. Prowincje Prowincje na macierzystej planecie W ciągu tysiąca prawie lat kampania kolonizacyjna i militarne wypady pozwoliły na zdobycie wielu terytoriów, na wzór Imperium Brytyjskiego z dziewiętnastego wieku. Istnieją inne prawa dla danych regionów państwa na planecie macierzystej Kraje członkowskie Kraje członkowskie mają szeroko posunięte prawa. Są one samodzielne, same o sobie stanowią w kwestii prawnej, ale podlegają też Imperialnej Konstytucji. * Wielka Sarezja * Mała Sarezja * Sarezja Grupowa * Sarezja Andraxonańska (prowincja miasta Andraxon) * Zachodnie Brzegi Dominia * Południowy Związek Jeralski * Północne Dominium Gratiańskie * Związek Akeanijski * Wyspy Aekanijskie * Wielkie Belandie Prowincje * Jeralskie terytoria od ujścia rzeki Kinu, przez jej źródło i jeziora środka kontynentu, aż po Góry Złote przy Dominium tego kontynentu na południu oraz kantony na zachodzie * Kantony i prowincja Umarab na kontynencie Południowy Gratian * Okrysańskie kantony na wschodzie * Ijapur, kolonia w Cieśninie Ijapurskiej * Jesabum, prowincja kontrolująca bezpieczeństwo handlu między Jeralem, a Półwyspem Ibrahimskim * Święte Ziemie i Ktezja Kolonie pozamacierzyste Imperium Sarezjańskie ma również kolonie poza swoją planetą macierzystą Planety * Księżyc planety macierzystej (niewielka placowka górnicza) * Serbum, odpowiednik naszego Marsa * Parę oddanych przez Republikę Terran planet i satelit * Nixeria Wojsko mały|114px|Typowy żołnierz Imperium Wojsko Imperium jest jednym z najlepiej zorganizowanych w całym Nexusie Uniwersum i średnie, jeśli chodzi o całą technikę, bo ich broń to technika Drugiej Wojny Światowej w połączeniu z wymysłami całej technologii steampunkowej. Piechota, pancerni i idą do boju z hasłem na ustach "Zwycięstwo, albo śmierć", a marynarze "Pragniesz pokoju, szykuj się do wojny". Armię zaopatrują różne przedsiębiorstwa, niekiedy też Metro Factories, ale uzbraja ich też Orderumus Industries, która jest firmą narodową. Imperial Army Armia lądowa składa się z żołnierzy piechoty, pancernych, "Rycerzy Imperium" (komandosi do ciężkich zadań) oraz innych tego typu sił. Każdy z nich ma Klucz Holoskopowy. Wyposażona jest w M85 - karabin Gatlinga, pozbawiony niestety możliwości dawania przyrządów celowniczych. Mają też taką broń, jak RA-5, Falchiona, TS-23 i innych sprzętów przywiezionych z "pewnego dziwnego, acz intrygującego wymiaru". Imperial Army posiada też wyrzutnie rakiet, moździerze, miny i granaty EMP. Posługuje się też analogowym sprzętem, wielu z żołnierzy ma staloskafander - specjalny obiekt mający właściwości nanoskafandra. Pojazdami są taczanki, samochody opancerzone i czołgi rodem z Pierwszej i Drugiej Wojny Światowej, szczególnie radzieckie i niemieckie. Imperial Navy Marynarka Wojenna Jego/Jej Imperialnej Mości składa się z lotnictwa morskiego, piechoty morskiej i okrętów morskich. Sporych rozmiarów pancerniki i lotniskowce stanowią podstawę całej flotylli. To z niego startują małe samoloty i mini-zeppeliny. Pancerniki służą za wsparcie artyleryjskie, mogą też mieć głowice jądrowe, które jeden z oddziałów Rycerzy ukradł prawdopodobnie z innego wymiaru Nexusa. Piechota morska jest pierwszą linią frontu w desancie z morza na ląd sił inwazyjnych. Ponadto służą też za komandosów drugiej kategorii, jeśli nie jest wymagany udział Rycerzy Imperium. Imperial Air Force mały|lewo|288px|[[LC Aeroship AS-14|AS-14 A "Carrier" to obecnie często używany przez Imperium Sarezjańskie mini-zeppelin]] Siły powietrzne Imperium zabezpieczają przestrzeń powietrzną. Te siły były jednymi z tych, które zdobyły wiele miast Kombinatu, ale połamały sobie zęby na stołecznej planecie. W obu tych bitwach potraciły około 85% sił powietrznych, nawet siły gwiezdne ucierpiały. Symbolem Imperial Air Force są zeppeliny, zwłaszcza te na lotniskowiec. Jeden z legendarnych składów, zwany Sentinel, brał udział zarówno w walkach o miasta planety stołecznej.Siły faszystowskiego rządu jednak zdziesiątkowały cały oddział, przetrwał tylko jeden Sentinel. Obecnie jest ten skład nadal odbudowany to wyjściowej liczby czterdziestu "wiecznie latających zeppelinów". Niektóre zeppeliny pełnią też funkcję latających lotniskowców. Są to grande-zeppeliny, olbrzymie na półtora kilometra statki powietrzne zabierające na pokład do 12 samolotów rodem z II Wojny Światowej, poza oczywiście odrzutowcami. Wśród lotnictwa sarezjańskiego są spadochroniarze pod nazwą Piechoty Powietrznej, aeroplanów i statków powietrznych. Niekiedy samo lotnictwo wystarczy tam, by wygrać całą bitwę. Imperial Space Army To najmłodsza struktura wojskowa Sarezji. Dzieli się na Piechotę Gwiezdną, Marynarkę Gwiezdną i Lotnictwo Gwiezdne. Statki Imperium to w rzeczywistości Gwiezdne Zeppeliny, na podobnej zasadzie co grande-zeppeliny. Zamiast wirnikowych samolotów rodem Hurricane'ów i Spitfire'ów, albo samolotów podobnych do V-22 Osprey, są tutaj kosmoloty, maszyny zdolne do walki i latania w kosmosie. Nie są wirnikowe, ale odrzutowe, a owe zeppeliny nie są ze zwyczajnych materiałów, lecz wysokogatunkowej stali, niezdolnej do podpalenia. Ciekawostki * Narodową potrawą jest kotlet mielony z kopytkami ziemniaczanymi i sałatką Coleslaw. * To z tego kraju pochodzi Wielorybówka. Alkohol ten jest robiony na bazie tranu wielorybiego i mięsa, dodaje się cukier i czysty spirytus, a dla dodania lepszej fermentacji - mleko i śliwki. Sposób produkcji jest taki sam jak przy śliwowicy. * Są o wiele bardziej rozwinięci niż się wydaje. Mają u siebie nawet komputery osobiste i konsole własnej produkcji. * Podróżowanie między miastami na daleki dystans przebiega przez sterowce. * Miał tutaj miejsce jeden z najtragiczniejszych zamachów. Podczas igrzysk olimpijskich w stolicy państwa wybuchły trzy bomby - jedna na basenie, druga na trybunie stadionu, a trzecia na autostradzie prowadzącej do centrum sportowego. Terroryści porwali też dwa pociągi metra, jeden samolot pasażerski lecący na Małą Sarezję oraz dwa sterowce i trzy lokomotywy. Dokonali tym samym zamachów samobójczych na dworce miejskiej kolei, drapacz chmur oraz stacje metra w wewnętrznym okręgu linii metra. Łącznie zginęło 1876 osób, a 5980 zostało rannych. Sprawcą była grupa terrorystyczna Al-Shehal z Ziemi, równa doktrynie III Rzeszy (niemuzułmanie=podludzie). * Z artystów najbardziej lubią polskich, zwłaszcza Fryderyka Chopina i Josepha Conrada. * Mentalność Sarezjan jest taka sama, jak mentalność Niemców, Brytyjczyków i Rosjan. * Religie z Wysp Sarezjańskich są albo teistyczne, jak narodowa wiara Kościoła Opitaria Samum, albo nieteistyczne, na przykład Kongregacja Hoministyczna. * Mimo postępu technologicznego i pozytywistycznym trybie życia, panuje tam duży analfabetyzm i bieda. Szlachta liczy zaledwie 5% miliardowej populacji. Kategoria:Nexus Uniwersum Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Monarchie